Endovascular prostheses are sometimes used to treat aortic aneurysms. Such treatment includes implanting a stent or stent-graft within the diseased vessel to bypass the anomaly. An aneurysm is a sac formed by the dilation of the wall of the artery. Aneurysms may be congenital, but are usually caused by disease or, occasionally, by trauma. Aortic aneurysms which commonly form between the renal arteries and the iliac arteries are referred to as abdominal aortic aneurysms (“AAAs”). Other aneurysms occur in the aorta, such as thoracic aortic aneurysms (“TAAs”) and aortic uni-iliac (“AUI”) aneurysms. A TAA may occur downstream the aortic arch, i.e., in the descending aorta. Alternatively, a TAA may occur in the aortic arch itself, where the aorta branches to supply the brachiocephalic, left carotid and subclavian arteries, or may occur in the ascending aorta.
Endo-Vascular Aneurysm Repair (EVAR) has transformed the practice of treatment of aortic aneurysms from an open surgical approach to a much less invasive surgical approach. The first step of an endovascular intervention usually requires introducing a delivery system into the vasculature of a subject. If the crossing profile, i.e., the external diameter, of the delivery system is 14 Fr or lower (3 Fr=1 millimeter), a true percutaneous approach may be used, because vascular closure devices are available for proper closure of such puncture sites. If the crossing profile at least 15-16 Fr, a vascular cut-down is usually required in advance as a preparatory step to introduction of the delivery system.
Endovascular systems for treatment of supra-renal aneurysms generally require the preparatory step of a vascular cut-down. A cut-down is the localized surgical exposure of blood vessels for accessing the subject's vasculature. For example, most surgical cut-downs used in EVAR procedures are performed in the vicinity of the pubis, exposing the iliac arteries. Surgical cut-downs have related complications and co-morbidities, including difficulty in controlling bleeding at the access site, false aneurysms, and vascular obstruction. It is therefore desirable to use a purely percutaneous approach, instead of a vascular cut-down.
Endovascular stent-grafts for treating the thoracic aorta usually require a 20-22 Fr delivery system, because of the large amount of graft material indicated by the diameter of the aorta above the level of the renal arteries (30-40 mm diameter or more in some subjects). Currently used graft materials are PET (Poly Ethylene Therephtalate) and ePTFE (expanded Poly-Tetra-Fluoro-Ethylene). The thickness and circumferential length of the graft have the most substantial effect on the crossing profile of an endovascular system. The use of thinner graft materials generally reduces long-term durability of the graft material.